Más Caliente
by Shelikernr
Summary: Pongamos los dos esto... más caliente. [Re-subido y mejorado]


Una noche fría, con viento frío y sus manos frías. Camina por la calle mientras los grillos cantan esa molesta serenata nocturna, algo chirriante para sus agudos sentidos. Solamente lo enfurece más, el hecho de que no puede encontrarla. Si no la encontraba, no volvería a casa. Caminando en silencio el vampiro de cabellos blancos miraba hacia el suelo completamente enfurecido, ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

 _"Ah, maldición. ¿Qué está haciendo? Ya pasó bastante desde que la limosina se fue. Los otros no saben a dónde se fue, así que la estoy buscando... ¿A dónde demonios se esfumó? "_

Los pasos siguieron, siguiendo por aquella vereda de frío cemento. Los grillos todavía se escuchaban, y el no encontrarla es jodidamente estresante. Muchas teorías y especulaciones se acumularon en su mente, pasando el tiempo y sin hallar huellas de ella. Tal vez, algún otro podría ser que se hubiera dado cuenta, y habría encontrado la oportunidad perfecta para… No.

 _"Espera, ¡¿tal vez?! No, eso no puede ser. Todos excepto ella y yo regresaron a casa en la limosina. Entonces... Que se trae y dónde está..."_

— ¡Tch!

Chocó contra alguien, totalmente concentrado en sus palabras internas y ahora con un fuerte dolor en el pie, ¡lo habían pisado! Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de los otros pasos que avanzaban de su lado contrario.

Miró enojado al humano, ya casi con ganas severas de gritar.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas! —le gruñó demostrando su enfado.

— ¿Subaru-kun? —escuchó la voz aguda tan familiar.

 _"Yui..."_

— Eres tú, finalmente te encontré —murmuró al mirarla, esos ojos rosados lo miraron con curiosidad.

Subaru nunca lo admitiría, pero justo en ese momento ese escalofrío de alivio y relajación había pasado por toda su espina dorsal, inundando sus venas de un sentimiento cálido. Ella estaba a salvo y nadie la había raptado, para decepción de sus teorías desesperadas.

Se miraron por un minuto que pareció ser un siglo entero, retándose con esos dos pares de ojos inquietantes, nerviosos. El viento frío los envolvió e hizo a los dos tiritar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Yui, con miedo y curiosidad en sus ojos.

Subaru frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Esto ya era el colmo.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Esa es mi línea! —Dijo molesto, apretando los puños—. ¿Dónde estabas y qué estabas haciendo todo este tiempo? —soltó con un gruñido fiero.

Yui entrelazó las manos en su espalda, meciéndose adelante y atrás en un intento de mantenerse tranquila y no comenzar a chillar de los miedos que tenía. Sabía que era mujer muerta si los hermanos la castigaban.

— Esto… yo… me he quedado en la escuela, para estudiar —susurró, evitando la mirada de Subaru.

— ¿Te perdiste la limo porque te quedaste estudiando? —este le pregunta. Chasqueó la lengua con real enfado, ya se estaba sintiendo harto del frío que los cubría.

La chica lo miró al fin, con una pequeña sonrisa en señal de disculpa.

— Yo... Iba a ir de regreso a casa caminando, Subaru-kun.

" _¡ha! ¡Es tan fastidiosa! ¿No puede estudiar en casa? "_. Aunque esos pensamientos caigan como lluvia en su mente, seguía con la mirada en los rosados labios de la muchacha que curvaba en un amago de sonrisa, que le llamaba la atención de manera extraña. Controlando su mente hizo esa expresión inescrutable y fría —no quería derretirse por esos ojos tristes, no esta vez—, volviendo a fruncir el ceño.

Bueno, siempre tenía el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuándo no?

— Eres una idiota —le dijo sin rodeos, sincero como siempre, y se dio la vuelta en un intento desesperado por no ver esos ojos rosados. Escuchó unos murmullos inentendibles detrás, obviamente Yui, su vocecita era como el canto débil de un canario. Volvió a voltearse—. ¿He? ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? —Yui lo miró asustada y él enarcó una ceja—. Si quieres decir algo entonces sólo dilo.

Yui dudó un poco, llevándose las manos al frente y mirando el suelo con evidente vergüenza. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto muy rojas y sus labios temblaban. ¿Será por el frío? Pensó Subaru.

— No te molestes... —murmuró y su voz tembló, junto con casi todo su pequeño cuerpo.

— ¿Qué no me moleste? ¿Eh? Yo realmente...

Y en ese momento Yui había comenzado a correr hacia el camino a casa, alejándose de Subaru y con su abrigo de un bordó intenso perdiéndose ante sus ojos.

— Oye, ¡espera! ¡No huyas! —gritó y comenzó a correr el también, más frustrado que antes.

— ¡No me sigas! —gritó ella en respuesta, corriendo lo más rápido posible que le permitían sus frágiles piernas de humana, casi entumecidas por el frío.

Corría como si creyera que en verdad burlaría a un vampiro en una carrera. Oh sí, claro. Como si eso fuese posible.

Pero Subaru siguió corriendo detrás de ella, intentando atraparla e incrementando la velocidad en sus agiles piernas. Pero la pequeña humana corría rápido, algo nuevo para descubrir de Yui.

— ¿Cómo que no te siga? ¡Nos vamos a casa por la misma dirección! —le gritó en respuesta con la vena del _"no me tomes el pelo porque si no estarás a tres metros bajo tierra mañana"_ palpitando en su frente—. ¡Espera, Yui!

 _"Al diablo con este estúpido juego"_

La alcanzó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tomando su mano con fuerza. Yui jadeó ante el contacto, queriendo forcejear. La mano del vampiro era aún más fría que su mirada. ¿Cuál de las dos la hizo estremecer?

Ambas.

— Te hacen falta 100 años para que puedas alejarte de mí —le murmuro, jadeante, acercando su rostro al de ella, exhalando su aliento en su frente. La sintió temblar.

— S-Subaru-kun...

— Tus manos están muy frías… —volvió a murmurar, más para él que para Yui. Con discreción acarició el dorso de la mano con sus dedos blancos—. Tch, en verdad están muy frías como para que un vampiro como yo lo diga —y envolvió la mano con la suya, intentando el calor a base de fricción.

Oh, y también para estar seguro de que no correría como idiota otra vez.

— No huiré otra vez, no es necesario que sujetes mi mano, Subaru- kun —le dijo amablemente la humana, aun con su mano apresada en aquellos dedos fríos del vampiro.

Subaru casi la suelta en un momento inconsciente, pero ignoró el comentario al instante.

— No lo malinterpretes, ¡no estoy preocupado por ti! —contestó, y se puso nervioso.

El viento volvió a soplar con fuerza, aún más frío que antes. Yui tembló e intentó que el frío no se le entrara por abrigo, que abierto se encontraba a causa de que con el tiempo había perdido casi todos los botones. Lo había usado igual, pensaba que no haría tanto frío en la noche. Grave error. Era un crudo invierno, dejándola temblorosa y agonizante. Subaru rodó los ojos.

 _"Maldición."_

— ¡Ah!, ¡eres tan molesta! ¡Ven aquí! —La atrae a él, apegándola a su costado—. Tus manos se están congelando… —Lleva su mano entrelazada a la de Yui hacia el bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta, abrigadas del frío exterior—. Así que, si nos cogemos de la mano dentro de mi bolsillo...

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó Yui, con esos ojos rosados observándolo. Brillaban de interés, de curiosidad.

 _"Mierda."_

— Eh... porque... —Miró el cielo oscuro, gritando en silencio por un milagro—. Ah, ¡eso es! ¡Me quemé la mano temprano así que quería usar tu mano para enfriar la hinchazón! ¡Eso es todo!

Yui inconsciente soltó una risita, que fue callada por la mirada fría de Subaru.

— ¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso?! —le gruñó enojado.

— Es que, una quemadura sanaría rápidamente en la piel de un vampiro. ¿No? —contestó la humana, rogando por todos los cielos que esta vez no se enoje.

 _"¡Maldición!"_

— Cállate, no te fijes en los detalles —La jaló con brusquedad, caminando de camino a la mansión—. ¡Deja de protestar y vamos a casa!

Caminaron por unos cuantos minutos en completo silencio, solo con sus pasos resonando y sus manos entrelazadas dentro del abrigo de Subaru. Yui intentaba por todos los medios evitar un sonrojo al pensar en aquella situación, pero su sangre se cumulaba en sus mejillas por cuenta propia, para su desgracia.

Para Subaru, el silencio era una molestia al estar ellos dos solos, con el viento que silbaba como si fuese una película de terror. ¿Por qué Yui no hablaba? ¿Tendrá miedo otra vez?

La miró de reojo, estaba sonrojada.

— Oye — murmuró él.

Yui parpadeó, lo miró mientras caminaban.

— ¿Qué sucede, Subaru-kun?

— Habla algo, ¿Es que no puedes pensar en nada?

— Estaba pensando que... Subaru-kun no tiene la mano inflama...

Un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo.

— ¡Cállate! Dije que podrías hablar algo pero que no sea de eso.

Yui se lo pensó por unos momentos, irritando al joven de cabellos blancos una vez más. Dios, ¿es que tenía que tardar siempre para todo?

— ¡Ya se! —Dijo al fin, con sus ojos rosados abiertos y curiosos—. Subaru-kun, ¿Por qué estabas en la entrada de la escuela?

Tic nervioso en su ojo, otra vez.

— N-No hay ninguna razón —volvió a sonar nervioso al contestarle. Buscó otra manera de cambiar de tema—…Tú también, ¿estabas tan concentrada en estudiar que te olvidaste de la limo?

— A-algo así —masculló ella, y se encogió de hombros.

Bien. Subaru ya se había enojado. ¡Insolente!

— Sabes, deberías ser más consciente de en comportarte como una chica. ¡Estoy en verdad cansado de tu falta de atención! ¡Nunca estás en guardia así que no te acerques a nadie además de mí! —comentó con voz alta y clara, siguiendo el camino que quedaba con la vista pegada a esos ojos rosados—. Como hoy por ejemplo, si no fuera por mí, estarías caminando sola de regreso a la casa. Uno nunca sabe cuándo y dónde alguien te puede atacar.

Yui abrió la boca por la sorpresa, formando una pequeña "o"

— Subaru-kun...

— Así que cuando se haga tarde... Llámame.

A pesar de seguir la caminata, Yui pudo jurar que su corazón paró de latir al menos por cinco segundos al escuchar esas palabras provenir de _ese chico._ Subaru estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no sonar estúpido, o algo así con esas palabras tan… humanas. Dios, era demasiado vergonzoso y humillante.

— ¿Q-qué has dicho? —sin entender, ella preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Tercer tic en el ojo, si seguía así sería permanente.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No pudiste escuchar lo último que dije? —gruñó molesto, otra vez. ¡Muchas otras veces! ¡Demasiada vergüenza!

Yui intentó negar con la cabeza y comenzó a hablar, pero el suspiro de Subaru la calló de golpe. Frustrante, cansado y lleno de pesar.

—… bien, sólo lo diré una vez más. Cuando sea tarde, esperaré por ti así que... llámame. Mierda, ¡no me hagas decirlo! ¡Eres mi presa! Jamás lo diré de nuevo.

Se sentía tan estúpido al decir esas palabras de otra vez, queriendo golpear una que otra pared que estuviera al alcance. Tal vez, si solo tal vez no estuviera Yui allí haría pedazos la pared de ladrillo roja que se encontraba a su lado. ¡Cuánto deseaba eso! Violencia, la hermosa violencia hacia las paredes para exterminar todas las malas vibras de su mente. Exhaló con frustración, siguiendo caminando, y como si un ancla lo detuviera paró de golpe.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¿Por qué te detienes?

Yui le sonrió, con sus mejillas aun sonrosadas y con la mano de Subaru en la suya. Acarició con sus dedos la piel del vampiro igual como él había hecho. Se sentían bien, aunque frías. Pero muy, muy, suaves.

— Gracias, Subaru-kun —dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

Sintió su rostro caliente, con otro tic en el ojo. Ya iban cuatro y a la quinta estaba a mitad de que lo vea un psicólogo. ¡No!

— ¿Ahora qué sucede contigo? ¡Realmente no te estaba esperando! Quién se preocuparía por ti... —masculló lo último al saber que las palabras volverían a enredarse.

Ella solo se dedicó a soltar una pequeña, volviendo a molestarlo. ¡No fue a propósito! Gritaban sus ojos.

— ¡No te rías! —bramó, apretando su mano con fuerza.

Ella minimizó las risas a una sonrisa.

— Lo siento, Subaru-kun. - le dijo y sus ojos se sorprendieron. - Estas sonrojado.

— No, ¡No es verdad! Solamente me estas molestando... —y en sus ojos rojos una idea pasó fugazmente como un brillo, algo que Yui había pasado desapercibido. Un grave, pero muy grave error—. Tch… maldición…

Fue solo un instante en el que con la fuerza descomunal de sus brazos la empuja contra la pared de ladrillo, apretando su cuerpo inmortal contra el suyo. Sus pechos pegados en aquella calle solitaria, en plena noche. Una de sus piernas se coló entre las de Yui, subiendo la falda negra.

Yui jadeó.

— Ves, te dije. Eres muy vulnerable así que no podrías resistir si te atacan —Le susurró él, tan pegado a ella para sentir su calor. La evidencia de que se encontraba allí y en otro lugar—.De todas maneras no te dejaré, Yui.

Otorgó de sus labios un beso gentil, cálido y repleto de tensión. Suspiró entre los labios de Yui, que le correspondía ya rendida a cada roce que el vampiro le ofrecía. Una mano al tenía prisionera de la muñeca, y la otra la aferraba a la cintura de Yui, ejerciendo presión.

Yui sintió su cuerpo acalorarse, a pesar del frío intenso, jadeando entre los labios del muchacho. Algo le decía, al igual que su corazón latiendo con fuerza, que estaba a punto de perderse en un remolino de sensaciones.

Subaru la separó de él, clavando su mirada roja en la suya y uniendo sus frentes. Jadeante, casi exhausto, le susurró otra vez.

— Gracias a que te esperé, ahora estoy frío. ¿Vas a pagar tu deuda calentándome, verdad?

Volvió a besarla, y sus intenciones fueron muy claras en ese momento. Yui, a pesar de corresponder con sinceridad esos besos cálidos, se sintió asustada. Siempre desde que había llegado a esa vida comenzaba así, y terminaba famélica, adolorida y con marcas de colmillos en todo su cuerpo.

No quería eso.

— S-Subaru-kun... Por favor...

Pero tampoco tenía la fuerza para oponerse.

— Cállate, te dije que no luches. De todas formas, no hay dónde puedas correr con esa pared detrás de ti—dijo él, besando la comisura de su boca, volvió a separarse—. Quédate quieta.

Subaru bajó la mano de la cintura de Yui hasta sus piernas inquietas, e inmovilizándolas levantó la derecha hasta sus caderas, enredándola a él. Sentía el corazón de aquella humana latir desbocado, con más fuerza, con mucha más velocidad. Impaciente volvió a besar esos labios.

— Tu cara está toda roja sólo por un beso... —le dijo, y un tono divertido en su voz captó la atención de Yui. Subaru la volvió a apretar contra su cuerpo y bajó su boca hasta la barbilla, siguiendo toda la piel del cuello.

— Pa-para... por favor... — Yui intentaba controlar su respiración, pero se le hacía imposible... —. Subaru-kun...

Subaru se echó a reír, una risa ronca que explotó en la piel pálida de su garganta. Miles de sensaciones la invadieron debajo de su vientre.

— ¿Ah? ¿Parar? No lo creo. No estoy caliente para nada... — le susurró. Su nariz recorría la suave piel de su cuello, aspirando el dulce aroma de su sangre oculta en las venas—. Tú lo sabes, bueno... Cómo calentarme, ¿verdad?

Otro beso, pero esta vez más suave, más tierno. Acariciaba su muñeca y la piel descubierta de su muslo, que también sujetaba con fuerza con la otra mano. Yui no podía estar más abochornada, en esa situación en plena calle. Su respiración volvió a ser irregular, sabía que no podía resistirse. Lo necesitaba, su cuerpo se lo pedía cuando sentía los espasmos entre sus piernas. El deseo, las sensaciones, el calor como la fiebre que manaba su piel.

Subaru se dio cuenta.

— ¿Por qué te estás poniendo tan caliente sólo por unos besos? ¿De dónde debería chuparte la sangre? — masculló al separarse, olisqueando su cuello y hombro.

Quitó de en medio el abrigo, bajando su chaqueta y rasgando la camisa blanca. Dejó ver hombros desnudos y todo su pecho, pálidos y agitados. El sujetador era lo único que mantenía vestida a Yui. El frío intentó golpearla cuando descubrió la piel de ella, pero fue alejado por el calor que desprendía Subaru. Él también sentía esa presión, ese tirón. La dureza de sus emociones siendo arrastradas por esos labios inocentes. No dejó que la lástima lo detuviera.

— Tu uniforme está todo roto. Ahora te ves absurda. Qué vista —besó su hombro derecho, Yui jadeó—. Un delicioso aroma está saliendo de tu piel...

Y clavó los colmillos en su cuello, haciéndola gemir de dolor. Se resguardó en su cuerpo, apretándose a Subaru para no caer. Tan solo ese sonido y la sangre caliente, excitada mojando sus labios le fue el paraíso. Succionó un poco más, y se separó no sin antes lamer la herida sangrante.

— Subaru... kun... —gimió su nombre, aferrándose con un brazo a la espalda del vampiro. Sentía el deseo de poder tocar su piel desnuda también.

— Eh, se está poniendo bueno. Pero eso no es suficiente... —Volvió a besarla, pero con una pasión y una necesidad que carecían sus besos anteriores. Yui le respondió al instante—. Abre tu boca para mí, Yui.

Ya no tenía miedo, abrió sus labios sin dudar. La lengua salvaje de Subaru invadió su boca, profundizando lo que había comenzado. Ambas se enredaron, comenzando un baile dentro de su boca que solamente pudo dejarla con más necesidad, quería _más._ Subaru soltó la muñeca que mantenía cautiva a Yui y ella le rodeó el cuello, apretándose más a él y a la caliente sensación. Su otro brazo también voló a abrazarlo con fuerza, mientras que él la sujetaba por las caderas y su pierna elevada. La hizo estremecer.

Apenas podía concentrarse, apenas podía recordar en qué lugar estaban. Tampoco podía recordar su propio nombre. A Yui ya no le importaba. Ahora era toda sensaciones, todos besos y abrazos y calor, sangre y jadeos. Pudo sentir que Subaru estaba en su misma condición.

— ¿Qué hacen los humanos para soportar el frío? He escuchado que se calientan con contacto piel con piel. Eh, bueno para los vampiros hay definitivamente una manera más rápida que el contacto de piel — le susurró entre sus labios, besando sus comisuras. Bajó entre besos hasta su cuello otra vez, y de ahí a su pecho dejando un camino húmedo, placentero —. Tal vez, deba de chupar tu sangre así…

Yui jadeó, sintiendo los colmillos de Subaru en la piel de su pecho derecho, incrustándolos hasta el fondo. La sensación de dolor, al atravesar cada carne y nervio, y el placer que le proporcionaban esas caricias prohibidas fueron grandes al no poder compararlas con nada en ese momento, y solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza. No sabía qué hacer, como corresponder. Al mismo tiempo en el que él succionaba, acariciaba las piernas de Yui con una de sus manos, y con la otra subía levemente hasta levantar con discreción su camina. Acarició la piel descubierta, cálida y anhelante de _más._

— Ves que tu cuerpo se pone caliente —habló con voz suave al parar, lamiendo sus labios. Escuchó la respiración jadeante de Yui—.Si pongo mi oreja contra tu corazón, podría escucharlo latir más fuerte de lo usual. Eres un desastre — una pequeña risa ronca hizo que tiemble su cuerpo. Lamió la herida con gentileza —.Te vez excitada, ¿en verdad se siente tan bien?

— Ah… yo…

Y antes de que pudiese contestar siquiera su nombre, Subaru volvió a aprisionarla en un beso. Otra vez abrió su boca y comenzó la sensación, los espasmos placenteros.

Se separaron por falta de aire, y Subaru la miró fijamente a los ojos. Muy, muy serio.

— No dejes que nadie más te vea así. Tú sólo me perteneces a mí —a pesar de que sonaba como una amenaza, podía notar la súplica oculta en el rojizo de sus pupilas. Siguió el beso, insistente.

Por un segundo, un solo segundo, Yui pudo pensar con la cabeza clara de lo que estaba pasando. Aunque ella no quería que parara.

— Si... si alguien nos ve... Subaru-kun... —jadeó ella entre sus besos.

Subaru cerró sus ojos, sonriendo entre los labios de la joven.

— ¿Sigues preocupada por eso? Parece que no has tenido suficiente… —volvió a chupar del cuello de la joven, dejando marcas territoriales en el lugar derecho, en el exacto lugar donde un vampiro marcaba a su amante. Justo allí, sin saber, sus colmillos encontraron el camino—. Elevaré tanto tu temperatura que ni tendrás tiempo para pensar.

Con fuerza tomó las dos piernas de la joven, enroscándolas a su cintura y aprisionándola contra la pared. Yui se sujetó con firmeza, buscando la tentación de aquellos labios llenos de sangre. Sintiendo las ropas desgarradas, acariciaron sus cuerpos. Se miraron por un momento, ambos absortos a todo lo que les rodeaban. Ya nadie importaba. Un movimiento en falso y Yui sintió a Subaru, su hombría justo en esa zona que sus labios tenían prohibido pronunciar, como un pecado. Sin embargo, lo deseó allí. Deseó que cada parte de Subaru se complemente con su cuerpo y se hunda en ella, ahora, esta noche. Perdida totalmente en el deseo que caían como gotas de lluvia sobre ellos.

Subaru volvió a besarla, con la pasión de ese salvaje animal que poseía dominando su cuerpo.

— Pongamos los dos esto… _más caliente._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola! :D_**

 ** _Hace poco estaba revisando mis anteriores fics,OS etc, y me di cuenta de que mi manera de escribir en ese momento era tan... blah :v_**

 ** _Y nada, quería mejorar este y resubirlo :3 ahora se ve más decente y candente 7w7_**

 ** _¡Ojala les haya gustado la mejora!_**

 ** _¡Bye bye!_**


End file.
